


The end of the rope

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no spoilers, unless you've not seen Season 1</p>
    </blockquote>





	The end of the rope

**Author's Note:**

> no spoilers, unless you've not seen Season 1

The struggle was over. Strength lost, he slumped to the floor, arm about the man’s neck, a hand closing a dear friend’s eyes. This wasn’t the end he had envisioned. Gates had been there at the start, and Flint had imagined them together until the last of their pirating days, dying in battle, farming the land, swinging from hangman’s nooses.

He’d been at the end of his rope. All he had fought for could not be undone by careless words and mutiny. This…betrayal and execution…was not the way it was supposed to end.

But it was the way it had.


End file.
